


𝕱𝖑𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙 𝕺𝖋 𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖁𝖆𝖒𝖕𝖎𝖗𝖊𝖘

by lowkey_luke666



Category: Flight of the Conchords - All Media Types, What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Halloween, Jemaine Clement - Freeform, M/M, Taika Waititi x Jemaine Clement, Taika waititi - Freeform, Travel, Vampires, What We Do In The Shadows - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, flight of the conchords - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_luke666/pseuds/lowkey_luke666
Summary: In which Viago and his flatmates try to contact Petyr from the dead only to have Viago end up back in 2007 at a party with the one and only, Flight Of The Conchords.
Relationships: Jemaine Clement/Taika Waititi, Jemaine Clement/Viago
Kudos: 12





	𝕱𝖑𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙 𝕺𝖋 𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖁𝖆𝖒𝖕𝖎𝖗𝖊𝖘

As Viago, Vladislav, and Deacon sat around the spirit board, they all looked at one another. They were scared... well.. more hopeful that they would come in contact with Petyr. They were doing this for Deacon, Viago bit his lip; he was a bit nervous since this was his first time with a spirit board. Not knowing any of the consequences that would come with it. "So, um-how do we 'summon' Petyr back?" Deacon asked, leaning back in his chair. Viago shrugged as Vladislav rolled his eyes, "Haven't you ever seen a horror movie, they use these all the time." He paused, actually trying to think of how to work the board. Viago went to speak before he shut his mouth, he really didn't have anything to say about the spirit board, it was more protests than anything. "Maybe we use this triangle thing and just ask something..?" Viago spoke quietly, causing the two flatmates to look in his direction. Viago was ready for them to dismiss his suggestion, but instead, they both agreed.

The three vampires placed their fingertips lightly on the planchette. "Uh, is any spirit there?" Deacon asked, an eyebrow raised; no response. Deacon asked his question again; no response again. "This is bullshit." He muttered only to have Viago frown, he didn't like when he saw any of his flatmates or friends sad. "I bet that we're gonna get a response soon Deacon, trus-" Before Viago could finish his sentence, the lights flickered rapidly. He chuckled nervously, "Maybe it's just an electrical problem... right...?" The two vampires shook their heads leading to the lights turning off fully. Vladislav was the first to remove his hands from the planchette, then Deacon, and last but not least, Viago. The vampires looked at one another before a purple colored light came from the living room, "What the hell?" Deacon asked no one in particular. Viago now felt scared more than he did before.

Vladislav got up before walking towards the living room, "Be careful Vladislav!" Viago half whispered/half shouted at the older vampire. Vlad nodded before walking at a steady towards the light, once he rounded the corner fully, a surprised gasp came from his lips. Viago and Deacon were quick on their feet and walked towards the living room; Viago strayed a little behind, he knew this was a bad idea, and he still did it anyway! He soon saw what Vlad saw, a purple swirl in the middle of the floor, hopefully it didn't make any sort of mess since this would mean that he would have to clean without the help of the two others. "What do you think it is..?" Deacon asked, his eyes wide, Vlad shrugged and glanced at him, "Maybe a portal or something." Viago stayed quiet.

"What do you think it is, Viago?" The dandy vampire looked up, "Oh, um, whatever Vlad said." Deacon rolled his eyes before smirking, "If it is a portal, like Vladislav said, why don't you go see where it leads to, Viago?" Viago couldn't speak, his throat went dry as he chuckled nervously, pulling at the collar of his blouse, "It's getting hot in here, isn't it? I think we should just leave it." Vlad rolled his eyes, "Come on, just do it, maybe Petyr did this as a message, wouldn't you wanna see where this leads?" Viago gulped before sighing, "Fine, but I ha-" Before he could continue speaking, Deacon had pushed him in. Viago yelled the whole way, scared and nervous on where he would end up.

\--------- 2007 --------

"Hey, Bret?" Jemaine said as he looked in the mirror, Dave had a Halloween party going on and had invited Jemaine and Bret to it. Bret hummed in response to his friend, Bret had dressed up as a pirate while Jemaine had dressed up as an eagle; well, it wasn't a full on eagle costume. It was the head of the eagle with 'feathers' around the neck of it, Jemaine had paired it with black jeans, a white graphic tee, and white shoes. "Do you think that there are gonna be any girls there?" Bret nodded, "Well, it's Dave's party, there should be some girls there." Jemaine adjusted his glasses before sighing, "Can you be my-" Bret interrupted him, "No, I will not be your wingman. You haf'ta learn how to get girls yourself. Plus, that costume is already adding to the wingman." Bret snickered at his own joke. Jemaine looked at his friend with an annoyed look, "Ha ha, very funny."

The two got ready in silence before leaving their apartment and walking to Dave's, but as always, Mel stopped them. "Hey guys!" She said enthusiastically like normal, Bret and Jemaine responded with a 'hi' before going to walk again. Mel walked behind them, trying to keep up with their steady pace. "What are you guys doing right now?" Bret responded this time, "Oh, we're just going to a Halloween party." Mel's pace became fast instantly, "Well, are there gonna be any girls there?" The two guys nodded, "Um, you guys just be careful. You know, when a girl sees guys like you; hot, rock n' roll, musicians, with muscular bodies and," Mel trailed off, Jemaine turned around and stopped her from walking, "It was good to see you Mel, we'll see you later." Bret nodded, the two said their goodbyes, leaving a flustered Mel standing there. "Um, okay! See you!"

Jemaine and Bret knocked on Dave's door, only to find the host himself answer. "Sup guys, cool to see that you showed up!" Jemaine nodded, "Yeah, thanks Dave." Bret nodded. Dave gestured them to come inside, the two did as he instructed. Right as they walked in, the smell of alcohol, sweat, and drugs filled their nostrils. They grimaced, Dave threw his arms around their shoulders, "You want a drink, a beer? We got vodka." They shook their heads, "We, uh, don't drink beer." Bret nodded, "Yeah, it makes me have to go to the toilet." Dave nodded, weirded out by what he just heard, "Alright, just enjoy your time here!" Bret and Jemaine nodded, Dave walked away, a cup of beer in hand.

"I'm gonna go find someone that I know, see you." Bret said quickly, his eyes on a woman in a cat costume. Jemaine rolled his eyes, he shifted his way through the crowd of sweaty drunk people dancing. Jemaine soon spotted an open spot on the couch, he quickly made his way through before sitting down on the semi-comfortable couch. He expected this to be a small party when it was probably the biggest party Dave had thrown. He leaned back on the couch, listening to whatever 80's hit the DJ was playing. If only he was as confident as Bret. He never got any of the girls and was always the second choice while Bret had girls that would throw themselves at him

He had zoned the music out at this point and was just looking at the crowd of people, he spotted Bret a few times but didn't bother to say anything. He adjusted his glasses before suddenly getting the urge to go to the bathroom.

\--------- In The Bathroom ---------

Viago had fallen from the ceiling of the bathroom, falling down onto the floor below. He groaned as he got up, he looked around at his surroundings, "Shit, shit!" He whispered frantically, instead of time traveling to some utopia, he had been traveled to a gross bathroom. Even the smell was horrible enough for him, and he had smelt a week old corpse before. Viago quickly splashed water on his face before looking up at the mirror, expecting to see a reflection, which he didn't of course.

His clothes was a bit dirty, which irked him but he would deal with later, right now he just needs to find someone that he can ask what the hell is happening. He opened the door, only to run into Jemaine, "Oh, sorry." The two said quickly causing to look at each other. Viago's eyes went wide, it was as if Vladislav had been cloned! Jemaine felt his heart flutter as he looked at the man, he pushed the feeling away and quickly spoke, "I've, uh, never seen you before. My names Jemaine." He raised his hand for a handshake.

Viago softly smiled, "I'm Viago, nice to meet you Jemaine." He went to grab Jemaine's hand, only for Jemaine to pull away at the last second thinking that he wouldn't shake his hand. Viago's hand ended up poking Jemaine in the chest. "Oh, sorry." The two chuckled. "Um, is it alright if I but you a drink?" Jemaine asked. Viago, without even thinking, interlocked his arm with him and nodded. Jemaine's face flushed, and if Viago had any blood left, he would've looked like a tomato right there. The two approached the bar, Jemaine slipped his arm out of Viago's and bought two beers, just to look cool. Viago felt the warmth from his side leave right when Jemaine let go, leaving him to feel cold.

Jemaine handed him the beer before carrying his, "Come on, I think there's a balcony here." Viago grabbed Jemaine's hand to not lose him in the crowd before seeing the balcony doors. They both quickly walked that way before heading onto the balcony.

\--------------- On The Balcony --------------

The two sat in silence, neither had taken a sip of beer and just sat enjoying each other's company. "So, Viago, where you from?" Jemaine asked. Viago perked up, "Oh, New Zealand, Wellington specifically." Jemaine nodded, "I'm from New Zealand too, never been to Wellington though." Viago nodded, feeling his hunger starting to get the best of him. He looked at Jemaine, grabbing the beak of the eagle cap that he was wearing and turning it so Jemaine was now facing him. "Do you wanna get out of here?" Viago asked innocently. Jemaine's breathing had gotten heavier.

"Uh, sure." He responded with a sly smile, he didn't know what came over him, but he knew that he wanted to see Viago again, and what better way than to have him come back to him apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> This story I just thought up of in the middle of the night. It's my first story about wwdits and Flight Of Conchords, so sorry if anyone seems ooc at any time in the story!
> 
> Also, an Eagle Vs. Shark reference with Jemaine's costume at the party!


End file.
